A Ripple Through Time
by Final Spirit
Summary: Kyle's trying to deal with everything in his life, but then she falls into his lap. He doesn't understand her, he hardly even knows her, but the future has big plans for the both of them. Little do either of them know the impact they'll make on each other


**Author's Note- Well, this is the 1st chappie. I many concentrates on my character's past, but the next chapter will concentrate on Kyle and her meeting. Hopefully, this story will be like…so yeah. Read and review please!

* * *

**

**A Ripple Through Time**

**Chapter 1- Freak**

Her name was Judith Alexandria Fersch, and she was 17 years old; 19 including the time that had been stolen from her. She'd been gone 2 years, but that wasn't the problem. Most of her friends had moved on to college already and she was left behind, but that wasn't the problem either. She was different now, and that…was the problem.

She hadn't meant to do it, she hadn't; but it still happened, changing everything. The day started off as normal as normal was for her now. She walked to school, alone. She sat in the corner of the classroom, alone. She ate her lunch at the empty table, alone. But as she walked to her locker this time, she wasn't alone.

She, like always, was minding her own business. It was already 1:57, and she still needed to gather her books and get to class. She felt the stares on the back of her neck and the whispers as everyone passed by her, it had been worse like this recently.

She had just gotten back, and the majority of the people stared and fled from her presence like she was some kind of walking virus. She was merely moved around the school ghostly, like a nonexistent shadow.

Recently her family and her had started receiving daily threats, but they hadn't taken any of them seriously. Nothing dangerous minus the threats had been found, and everything functioned like normal. That was, until that moment.

She hardly had time to react, but the next thing she knew, there was fist dug into her locker door and she was laying on the floor, narrowly missing the assault. Already a crowd had gathered around them, everyone trying to catch a glimpse of the ensuing scene.

"Get your ass off the floor freak!" yelled the guy who had attempted to bash her head into her locker. "GET UP!"

She scooted back several feet, but as she felt her back come up against a wall of legs, she knew she was trapped. "What the fuck do you want?" she yelled back, trying to sound tuff.

"What do I want?" he shouted, his anger rising, "I want you to die!" He charged at her, kicking her in the ribs several times. She pulled her knees to her chest and blocked her face with her arms, trying to enduring the painful beating.

"YOU BITCH! WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!" he shouted, kicking more furiously. With the recent onslaught of strength, she toppled over, receiving multiple kicks to her chest and face. Then, all at once it stopped. Pain wracked her body, she couldn't move, and her breathing was ragged. Blood covered her clothes and stained the floor beneath her. Gathering all her strength, she opened her eyes and looked up.

For a second, she thought she had become delirious from the pain. Everyone was still there, and everyone was still staring at her. Her attacker still stood over her, his face contorted with rage, positioned in what appeared to be mid kick. Everyone just stood there, unwavering, frozen. She glanced at the clock, confirming her thoughts, it had stopped too.

Taking a few deep breaths, she attempted to twitch her legs, finding that while they were both bruised, they didn't appear to be broken. Shifting all her weight, she rolled over on her back, gritting her teeth in an attempt to choke back a cry of pain. She tried both arms, only to find that one, her left, was still functioning. Putting all that she could bear on it, she helped herself sit up, cradling her right arm in her lap.

"What the hell is going on…?" she whispered to herself, tears streaking down her blood soaked face. Leaning on her left arm and legs, she slowly stood up, stumbling a couple of steps. Her right arm hung limp at her side, numb. By now, most of the pain, minus what she guessed were from a couple of cracked ribs, were gone. She walked past her attacker, looking for a way past the crowd. The circle of onlookers enclosed them, ensuring no exit.

She felt her heart pick up speed, she was panicking. How would she get out? How would she survive? Could she start time again? Was the world stuck like this? She screamed, letting loose her overwhelming emotions. That's when it happened, sounds became slurred as time slowly started again.

Her attacker went stumbling as his apparent target had disappeared. He quickly turned around, his eyes wide in fear. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled, looking at her nervously. She felt all eyes on her as it was apparent to them that she had disappeared from one spot and appeared in another.

Fear in her eyes as well, she yelled back, "Just leave me alone!" At the sound of her voice everyone flinched, shaking with terror. The boy had quickly gathered his courage though, and started charging at her. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the locker, hate blazing in his eyes.

She fought as much as she could against his hold, scratching at his arms in an attempt to free herself. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. She felt her flailing arm grow weaker as her vision become blurred. She grabbed onto his arm, eyes pleading, but his stone cold glare was all she received back.

The world around her grew darker, her life slipping away. She saw a light form in the distance, shining brighter every second. _'I must be going to heaven…' _she thought to herself. She felt herself smile as the light enveloped her, filling her with strength. But then sound came rushing back to her as screams filled her ears.

Air rushed into her lungs filling her with life once more. Feeling the grip around her throat weaken, she dropped to the floor, choking on the rush of incoming air. She felt something collapse in front of her, but still she refused to open her eyes. The light had already begun to fade, receding to the darkness of her mind.

She weakly opened her eyes, her blurred vision growing clearer. Everyone was staring, but not at her. As she looked at the source of everyone's attention, her eyes widened in fear once more. The boy, who seconds before held her life in his hands, laid on the floor, breathing ragged. But that wasn't the shocking reality of it all. Where, he was once youthful and full of life, he now appeared drained, his hair white and skin loose and wrinkled; his appearance having aged several decades.

Everyone stood in silencing, including her, as they all listened to his raspy pleads, "H-he…elp m-me…" Leaning on the wall of lockers behind her, she stood up, all eyes, switching to her. As she took as step forward, everyone shuffled back away from her. But during all of this, she kept her eyes glued to the floor, at the pleading form beneath her.

"W-what have I-I d-done…?" she whispered to herself, suddenly afraid of herself. Covering her face with her arm, she burst through the wall of onlookers, running past the teachers who were just arriving at the scene, who within seconds called after her. She ran through the front doors, past the security guards. She ran through the streets, not even attempting to avoid the oncoming traffic. She would continue running on and on, until she could run no more.


End file.
